


Give Him What He Wants

by ArturoSavinni



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4971745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArturoSavinni/pseuds/ArturoSavinni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nishinoya's birthday plans are very simple but only Asahi is privy to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Him What He Wants

Practice is called to an end, and slowly, Karasuno packs up the equipment. Coach Ukai has trained them really hard today, getting them ready for the spring high preliminaries. It’s nearly time after all.

Nishinoya and Tanaka carry a net back into the storage room, laughing wildly despite being exhausted. Or perhaps it is because they are so tired that they seem louder than usual. Asahi watches out of his periphery while he pushes the ball cart towards the same storage room, a few steps behind. Tanaka is defending himself against Narita and Ennoshita by the time he Asahi is finished with his task, and Nishinoya’s laughter cuts through the gymnasium before the team is ushered out by an impatient Daichi. They all head for the club room, ready to change and head home, before Tanaka speaks. “Noya-san, you didn’t answer earlier, what are you doing later? It’s your birthday isn’t it?”

Hinata gasps and bounces forward, leaving his bickering with Kageyama for later. “Eh?! It that true, is it really your birthday Noya-senpai?!”

Slightly taken aback, Nishinoya laughs but nods. “Ah, yeah, it is.” In an instant, birthday greetings are thrusted upon him, and now everyone is just as interested as Tanaka in Nishinoya’s plans. However they receive only vague hands waves and a somewhat nebulous answer for their inquiries, which strikes everyone as odd, with how forthright Nishinoya usually is. However, they don't push any further and simply agree to have a party over the weekend to celebrate.

When the time comes for Nishinoya to split from the team, he doesn’t do it alone this time. Asahi hangs back and retreats down the street to the Nishinoya household with him. Most don’t notice, and only Suga actually looks back, giving Asahi a suggestive wink, making him turn red.

Nishinoya doesn’t seem to notice, or at the very least, doesn’t mention it. Instead he continues talking animatedly, almost skipping down the road. His energy seems to have returned full force. He suddenly stops though, making Asahi nearly bump into him, and before the latter can ask what’s up, Nishinoya turns around, wearing such a serious expression that dread forms in the pit of Asahi’s stomach. “Nishinoya?” He asks tremulously. Perhaps he regrets inviting him over after all?

After drawing a steadying breath, and a determined nod of his head, Nishinoya speaks. “Thanks for coming today. I know you must be tired, and probably have a lot of school work too.”

Asahi blinks, then chuckles. “Really it’s no problem. I’m really glad you asked me of all people to come.”

At this Nishinoya rolls his eyes and slaps Asahi on the arm, making him spout a distressed, confused noise. “Of course I would invite you! You’re my boyfriend.” He says loudly, which makes Asahi glance around nervously to see if there are any people around. They’ve been quiet about their relationship thus far, and Asahi doesn’t think it prudent to break that now. However he is unable to respond because in an instant his hand is being held by Nishinoya’s, and he’s being dragged the rest of the short distance to Nishinoya’s house.

Still, when Nishinoya first invited him, Asahi had been unable to hide his surprise. He thought surely Nishinoya would prefer to spend time with his friends on his birthday, or at the very least, Tanaka. I mean, surely such an energetic guy like Nishinoya would prefer a riotous birthday celebration to match right? But no, he explained his mom is out of town for the week with his younger siblings, and his dad always works late, so he thought it would be nice to have some ‘alone time with my boyfriend’. Well, it’s not like Asahi could refuse, and more than that, he didn’t like the thought of Nishinoya spending his birthday alone.

Once they step inside the Nishinoya home, Asahi is cut off from the usual pleasantries. “Didn’t I say no one is home.” Nishinoya laughs, his face lighting up so brightly that it’s nearly blinding.

“Er, yes, sorry... habit.” Asahi replies, barely slipping off his shoes before he is tugged down the hall to Noya’s room. “D-didn’t you want to eat first?” Nishinoya looks at him as though he’s just said the most incredulous thing. “Ah...”

Well, Asahi will make sure Nishinoya has his cake later then, and will definitely give him his more, uh, proper present later, but for now, he goes along with the whirlwind that is his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> A little something for one my favourite character's birthday. I initially wanted to something more involved, but have been busy, and then this week my wrist has been really sore, making it hard to 'compute' haha... so another time.


End file.
